The Darkened Night Sky
by Rukia-K1
Summary: It just started with everything going downhill for him when he was young. Not loved, his parents dying, being treated like a doll by his father. He hid it all away behind a fake personality. No one seemed to care. Only one person seemed to crack the shell with one question, yet, it was hidden away…but the darkened night sky was evident enough to tell them..can someone help? Stony.
1. Feelings To Hide

A/n: Alright here is the first full story and first chapter of my Steve/Tony fanfiction. Well, I've never done a full story for them so let's see what will happen? I honestly have no idea, but here it goes you know...let's see if I should stick to FrosIron... Because honestly, I am a little self conscious about this story... I even had to ask a friend how to start it ^-^;;; which was annoying because she was the one who loved this pairing and I spent an hour listening to ideas that she thought of...only when she realized that it had a summary and a tittle and wasn't a oneshot...so...yeah...anyways here ya go:

* * *

**_The Darkened Night Sky 01_**

**_Feelings to Hide_**

* * *

_It just started with everything going downhill for him when he was young. Not loved, his parents dying, being treated like a doll by his father. He hid it all away behind a fake personality. No one noticed, no one seemed to care. Only one person seemed to crack the shell with one question, but even then, it was hidden away…but the darkened night sky was evident enough to tell them all something was wrong. What could bring light back to the darkened night sky? Steve/Tony_

* * *

There was one thing that he swore would always bother him until he convinced himself that there was nothing wrong with what he was under his armor. He acted though; he knew that he acted with what he had. He didn't feel good at all about himself, what was under the armor. What was under the armor? That was a doll that he was made into by his father, treated like it when he was little. He had been broken many times over again and he didn't know about it anymore, which he was, and what he happened to be for real...

* * *

_My light was long ago burned out..._

_My eyes remained to show that light and I faked what I wanted to believe was real._

_Slowly, the darkness began to come back to my eyes, and I began to feel it again._

_Just because one person broke into my shell and made me question who I really was..._

* * *

"Morning Anthony." Roger said as the other male stepped into the room, looking up from where he was reading the paper and drinking his normal cup of coffee. Tony just grumbled something, looking like he hadn't slept in a week or two which might be true since he locked himself in his lab for a long time. "Did you work non-stop again?" He sighed and shook his head. "You really need to stop doing that, you're burning yourself out."

"I'm fine, and I need to keep working so…whatever." Tony muttered as he grabbed some coffee and drank it down quickly. Rogers sighed and shook his head a little bit. This really did need to stop. They had called the ambulance three times in the past month because of Tony over working himself and his arc reactor giving out more than once. Honestly it was worrying the whole team but no one knew what they could possibly do.

"Anthony really…what in the world is wrong with you? You keep working yourself until you are about to die lately…and you refuse to be near most of the team anymore. We all know that something is wrong, you can tell us you know." Raven murmured softly and sighed as well. He stood up and walked over, putting a hand on Tony's shoulder. The other closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"I just need some time away alright?" Tony replied and shook his head a little bit. "After all, I am normally working like this and I have a lot to do to keep my company up and-…" If Rogers didn't know any better he would say that the other had just got tired of talking…but in reality the other seemed to have fainted, falling back against Rogers. Rogers sighed softly and shook his head at this. This was why the other needed a break; this was why they needed to get more breaks.

Carefully, he picked the other man up in his arms. He sighed softly, shaking his head a little bit. He carried Tony back up to his room, laying him in his bed. At least he was resting finally... Rogers sighed and put the covers over the other male, watching him sleep for a bit, well actually making sure he _was_ sleeping. It was odd, something wasn't right with how Tony was sleeping for some reason. He didn't know, but something was bugging him. Maybe it was the fact that he kept cringing and moving to keep his face covered. He didn't know what was causing that. He sighed finally and turned, about to leave the room...before...

"...lights...gone...from...my life..."

* * *

Rogers's eyes darkened and he walked over to the other again. He didn't understand that, more so when the other seemed perfectly fine? He didn't know. He sat down next to him and brushed the hair from his eyes, sighing softly. "Anthony..." He always knew Anthony was hiding something behind how he acted, but honestly, he never understood it. He knew that there was something hidden away from them. Something that Tony didn't want anyone to know about, hidden in darkness forever…unless someone could break that. Who could break it though? He had no idea. He sighed softly and watched Tony sleep. He had to think of something, anything that might…help him. That was hard, because lately…Tony was just pushing everyone away… He didn't even bother to talk to them or appear out of his lab unless he was asked to do something only he could or fix something anymore. What was happening to him? It was a mystery…and no one had an answer to it either.

Slowly, the inventor woke, and Rogers moved back, sighing. "Awake again then Anthony?" He asked and the other blinked, looking at him before sighing and nodding. He was still exhausted, that much was still clear to Rogers. Rogers patted his shoulder and sighed. "You need to get more rest. Do that before we happen to get a mission or something. You need it more than you want to understand." He smiled weakly at the other who shrugged. "Alright then…tell me what is wrong with you?" He asked him and Tony looked at him, opening his mouth, but then closing it again.

"…why do I need to tell you what is wrong with me?" Tony asked softly and got out of the bed. "Because there is-" Rogers knew what he was about to say, placing a gentle finger over his lips to make him be silent. He opened his mouth to say something himself then stopped. There were no light in his eyes, only a pit of darkness that no light could even shine into. He frowned and sighed.

"Anthony…" Rogers murmured and then moved his hand that was already on his face to his cheek. He caressed it lightly then sighed softly at him. "Why are you being so dark and mysterious? You're not acting like you used to…" He shook his head. "Why is there no light in your eyes anymore? There is no…good light, it's only a pit of darkness…" He closed his eyes slowly before he leaned in ever so softly and touched his head to the smaller man's. The smaller one went stiff and he stared into Rogers's eyes, but still, Rogers saw no light. Instead, the eyes seemed almost…broken…lifeless maybe? It wasn't normal…

"…my light was taken a long time ago…" Tony replied softly and Rogers blinked, frowning. The smaller man pushed away and looked away as well. "Of course there is nothing but darkness left…now if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower." He strides off, not glancing back once. Rogers watched him and then closed his eyes, was there any way to help Tony?

* * *

Tony leaned his body against the wall as the shower water ran steadily down his back. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath, then biting his lip. Why was his body burning from the touch of the other man? He hated it…he hated it so much. This wasn't how he was supposed to feel! He was still just a broken little doll that he was made into. To feel love? That was what he feared of himself, he couldn't love. He couldn't because he might hurt himself more in the end. Darkness was his safe zone, he felt better in the dark than the light… There was no pain in his world if he wished it…nothing but what he wanted to accept.

Yet, still, he felt his heart pound around that man. He did all he could to lock his emotions away from the other male. Then…

They're eyes had to meet, and they had to be close like that. He felt his heart about to leave his chest, the finger on his lips moving with his hand to touch his cheek. It felt…good… But he couldn't be thinking that! If he did he would fall into the trap that he was so trying to avoid… Loving someone that was probably only going to break his heart away again…it would happen. It always did.

_Take Away That Armor And What Are You? _

Broken, a doll.

* * *

Rogers was silent for a long moment, staying where he was. Slowly he moved out of the room and took a deep breath. This wasn't a good thing; it was never a good thing when something was going wrong. He felt like Tony was trying to avoid him mostly, and he didn't understand why. He just wanted to be there for him…but then when he looked into the smaller man's eyes. Oh, what had he been thinking then? He almost…almost leaned in and kissed him. For some reason…he felt like it would have been returned as well…that look…he loved it…but that was wrong right? It was wrong for him to even think about that! After all… He closed his eyes. He would forever love Peggy and…Tony was a he for Pete-sakes! He couldn't even think about that thing at all. Agh, this sucked. What was he even thinking about? He sighed softly.

"Anthony…just what can I do to help you?" Rogers whispered and then silently added. _And to help myself…_


	2. Lifeless Doll On The Shelf

_A/n: Well, this one is being updated slower I know...but well, I need to work on two other stories and I'm trying to make this one longer than some of the other chapters from my two other stories. Ah and I must admit this chapter actually gave me the creeps since I was reading a story about Marionettes and it was a horror story |D...so this chapter is kind of creepy...well mostly at the end. _

_That lifeless doll on the shelf..._

* * *

**_The Darkened Night Sky 02_**

**_Lifeless Doll On The Shelf_**

* * *

_It just started with everything going downhill for him when he was young. Not loved, his parents dying, being treated like a doll by his father. He hid it all away behind a fake personality. No one noticed, no one seemed to care. Only one person seemed to crack the shell with one question, but even then, it was hidden away…but the darkened night sky was evident enough to tell them all something was wrong. What could bring light back to the darkened night sky? Steve/Tony_

* * *

Natasha sighed softly and looked around her room, smiling weakly as she did so. It felt nice to have this room, which she had done her best to fill with things a girl would like. Her favorite thing must be the doll she had gotten from Clint that lay on the shelf. She loved how it looked...so beautiful and silent. It was just...so nice to see it there. She smiled at it and picked it up slowly. The eyes reminded her of Tony's oddly enough, it was the same color and depth...sept these eyes had a light in them. She sighed, the other wasn't doing to good and she knew it. None of the Avengers knew what to do either...

They all knew they had to do something before he fell into the darkness that he clearly wanted to fall into...and that was what they were afraid of. If Tony was gone, they would lose a friend, an Avenger, and someone that they all trusted. But there was something...different about him to start. There was some...lifelessness in his eyes for some reason. Like a doll. She looked at the doll in her arms. Like a doll. A lifeless doll. Her eyes widened and she set the doll down and ran out. A doll. That was what he was. He was trying to not be anything but...a lifeless little doll.

* * *

"Something on your mind Steve?" Clint asked as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee. Rogers had come back downstairs; oddly none of the others had been there when he came back down. He sighed at the other male and shook his head, still thinking about what had happened between him and Tony earlier that morning. His heart hurt, and his mind was in chaos...why? He had no idea. He was just so confused. "Hmn...Did something happen between you and Tony? I saw you walking from his part of the Mansion..." He frowned.

"He's just not the same Clint...something is really wrong with him..." Rogers sighed and shook his head. "Those eyes of his...they're darker than the darkest black...hiding something away from him. I don't like it, and he won't tell me what is wrong...he just wants us to leave him alone...I don't know why...I...we need to-"

"Guys I think we have an issue." Natasha walked in and frowned, sighing a bit. "I think...we need to be careful." She shook her head some and sighed, sitting down. "I...kind of noticed something...I was looking at the doll you gave me Clint...and...well...the doll...it's eyes were lighter than...Tony's...it makes me think...is he acting like a...doll? A lifeless...doll?" It was an odd comparison but...as they thought of it. The two males had to look at one another to see if they were thinking the same thing.

A lifeless doll...he wanted to think he was one...to stop the pain...

* * *

_I feel like a broken doll._

_Lifeless._

_I feel like a lifeless doll._

_Broken._

_I feel broken, lifeless..._

_A doll._

_Doll._

_Doll._

_Lifeless._

_Broken._

_Take me apart..._

_I won't care._

_I'm nothing but a lifeless doll._

* * *

Tony sighed and sat down on his bed, closing his eyes. He was wearing nothing but his boxers, and he didn't care despite the room being cold. "JARVIS, turn the heater up." He said and closed his eyes as the AI replied. He didn't care what he said; he just wanted to be warm...even if he shouldn't really care. He sighed and then closed his eyes and leaned back on his bed. He closed his eyes and sighed. "...Anthony...why does he call me that...and..." He trailed off. "Damn it...why do I feel so..." He groaned and took a deep breath.

_You need to stop bugging me... You shouldn't even be in here. Go back to you're mother. She cares about the little doll you are. Brat._

He winced as a tear ran down his face and rolled over. He took a shaky breath, and tried to calm himself. No, no, don't think about that. Don't think about him, don't let your self know that it hurt...don't...be a doll. Be something that can't feel! He willed himself not to hurt, but he was. He hated it as the tears slipped from his eyes and he whimpered. Why couldn't he stop hurting for once? He didn't know...but he hated it so much. He needed to stop showing how much he hurt!

"Anthony?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and bit his lip. Rogers, damn it why didn't he notice this before? He closed his eyes tightly and tried to will the tears to stop. They wouldn't...why not? He hated them, because he never wanted to show who he was under his shell, his personality that he had made to keep it hidden was the only thing he wanted anyone to see. "...come on, why can't you tell us what is wrong...or maybe stop acting like a doll and act like you really want to..."

That one struck a nerve, and Tony winced. He glanced away and bit his lip, taking a shaky breath. He wouldn't tell Rogers why, he wouldn't tell anyone. He couldn't, because that side of him was locked away, and he wanted it to remain that way. The hand moved, and for a second Tony was glad, the other was probably going to leave him alone. Wrong. He felt two arms pull him back, holding him.

_Comfort._

_The comfort I always wanted but never got._

He bit his lip but closed his eyes and relaxed lightly, laying his head on the shoulder of the other man. "Anthony…we're here…for you…why can't you open up for us?" His voice was soft, but he knew he was right in the mind. He was right about a lot of things, and that always seemed to make it better to know what he was saying. "Anthony…" A soft hand brushed his hair out of his face and a sigh came from the younger male.

"My past, who I am, it's none of your business Rogers...I rather that you all just leave me alone...it's always been the best that way..." Tony whispered, he always ended up hurt in the end, it happened so many times...

_I was they're doll._

_I was they're toy._

_I was they're puppet._

_I was nothing at all._

_My light was taken,_

_Because I was nothing but a puppet, a doll._

_Darkness filled me._

_I was scared..._

_But no one saw..._

_That cowering boy in the corner..._

_Away from the world._

_And No one understands who I am..._

_What I hide..._

_What I wish to not tell anyone..._

_My darkness..._

_I have no light._

"I never asked about your past Anthony…I just want to understand why you are trying to hide you're self more now…" Rogers replied and Tony sighed softly. The man wanted the truth? Well he could give him that for sure. There was a reason he had started acting like he had been.

"Why? You're the one who started it." Tony whispered softly. "After all, you are the one who asked who I was under my armor…and now you know. _A lifeless doll with no light ever shining…"_

* * *

_Lifeless little doll on the shelf. _

_Why do you not shine you're best? _

_Why do you not shine in the light? _

_Why are you a little lifeless doll? _

_What did you see in your past to cause this?_

_Something traumatic?_

_Something horrifying?_

_Abused?_

_Broken?_

_Shattered?_

_Lifeless little doll on the shelf._

_Why do you not shine?_

_Why are you full of darkness?_

_Lifeless little doll on the shelf._

_Why do you not smile?_

_Why do you hide who you are?_

_Why are you a shadow of what you want to be?_

_Why are you hiding who you are?_

_Lifeless little doll on the shelf._

_Why do wear that armor?_

_Lifeless..._

_Little..._

_Doll..._

_On..._

_The..._

_Shelf..._

_Why..._

_Do..._

_You..._

_Cry..._

_Blood?_


	3. My Feelings For You

_A/n: Remind me to never read a horror story again. ^^;._

_Sorry for how creepy the last chapter was, that was because of the horror story I read. Eheh…_

_A kiss and all the feelings came out._

* * *

**_The Darkened Night Sky 03_**

**_My Feelings for You_**

* * *

_It just started with everything going downhill for him when he was young. Not loved, his parents dying, being treated like a doll by his father. He hid it all away behind a fake personality. No one noticed, no one seemed to care. Only one person seemed to crack the shell with one question, but even then, it was hidden away…but the darkened night sky was evident enough to tell them all something was wrong. What could bring light back to the darkened night sky? Steve/Tony_

* * *

_Broken Little Doll_

_Broken little doll why do you cry?_

_Broken little doll..._

_Why are you crying?_

_Broken little doll..._

_Why are you crying blood?_

_Tears of blood._

_My little broken doll,_

_why do you cry?_

_Rivers of blood..._

_Tears of blood..._

_Broken little doll..._

* * *

"My question..." Rogers trailed off then frowned and sighed softly as well. "I guess that would be my...outburst before we battled Loki…" He sighed again and closed his eyes. "Take away your armor and what are you? Is that really what is bugging you so much?" Rogers asked and looked at Tony who closed his eyes for a moment. Well, apparently Rogers wasn't as smart as he thought he was if he didn't know this. After all, it was quite obvious.

"You don't know it Rogers…just forget it." Tony muttered and closed his eyes, clenching his fists in the fabric of the shirt the other man was wearing. So close. They were so close to one another, it was making Tony's heart beat at one hundred miles per hour. Rogers didn't seem to notice though, good. "…" He closed his eyes, letting the other hold him. This was so odd…but at the same time it was calming and he loved it. A calming feeling he had never felt before was all around him…and it was the first time since his mother held him with sincerity and not in fear… That comfort…it was all he had ever wanted really but never gotten when he was younger.

"I like the light in your eyes Anthony…it suits you better…" Rogers was looking down at him, he only realized it then. He blinked a bit then glanced away. A soft hand made him look back at the man, eye to eye. "You're not alone in this Anthony…and you need to let the light in already…it's better for you." Rogers didn't know why, but he found himself leaning closer. Tony's eyes were still dark, but they were lighter than Rogers had seen in a long time.

Before he could help himself, he was kissing the smaller male on the lips. Tony's eyes widened, but he couldn't make himself pull away from the other male, instead, he moved closer. His body was acting on its own, and honestly, it wasn't what his mind was telling him to do. His mind said to hit the other and pull away, but his body…it wanted the contact. It had long wanted a contact like this that was…real. Normally he found dates that just wanted him around because he was rich. Pepper, she didn't but…she was more of a motherly type than his girlfriend.

"Ah…Anthony…" Rogers hand was in his hair, he could feel the other pulling him in closer as their mouths opened. They're tongues touched and a shudder ran through Tony's body. Rogers was dominating one here, and Tony had to take a little to get that, but as he found himself pressed back against the bed…he knew… The other was pressing down against him, kissing him more roughly and he enjoyed it really. This was wrong though, and they both knew it. They weren't supposed to be doing this… They were both males, and they both had someone…they believe that they were in love with but… It felt right, and they wanted to keep it up. Rogers couldn't stop the hand he had on the others face from going lower, touching his chest. Tony's breath hitched and he bit his lip.

"Anthony…I think…"

"Don't say it…"

"Why not?"

"…I don't want to hear-" Rogers kissed him again, holding him close to his body.

"But I know you do…you want to hear it Anthony…"

"Don't…" Tony was almost begging Rogers to not tell him what he knew the other was going to tell him. He couldn't let him say it. He couldn't hear it or he would fall into that pit trap again. He couldn't have that happen. He just couldn't. Rogers ran a hand through his hair and sighed, worried about him. He wanted to tell him but…

"Anthony…please…don't push us away anymore… You can't keep hurting yourself like this!" Rogers replied, biting down on his own lip. "At least let me in! You need to stop hurting yourself with your own words that you think about! Why can't you let someone love you!"

"…because it always ends in pain…" Tony's eyes closed. "Love that someone has felt for me is never real. My father, who admired you…he…you know he never told me he loved me! He never even told me that he…_liked _me…" Rogers flinched, he had never saw Howard as man to… But Anthony, he knew a side of Howard that Rogers didn't and he knew that. He didn't understand it still. Why was Howard like he was? "He admired you…but that didn't stop him from becoming a drunk and being like he was Rogers." He replied softly. "I guess it was maybe because you were gone, I don't know…but he wasn't nice like you think…he…he hated me. I was just something he could throw away when he was done…"

"Anthony…then why don't you take my words to heart…? I…love you. I tried to ignore it, I really did, but I'm in love with you!" Rogers kissed him again and Tony closed his eyes. Maybe…one person. Maybe he could let in that one other person… But the light in his eyes slowly went back to darkness…and Rogers knew, he was going to have a hard time with all of this.

* * *

_Little doll..._

_Learn to love..._

_Learn to come from the dark..._

_Little little doll..._

_Awaken love..._

_Learn to love..._

_Make you're heart soar..._

_Love like you have never before..._

_Love him.._

_And then maybe..._

_You won't be what you think..._

_Not a little doll..._

_Anymore._


	4. Darkness Taking Over

_A/n: Just let it take over your body...mind...and soul...you'll feel so much...better then..._

* * *

**_The Darkened Night Sky 04_**

**_Darkness Taking Over_**

* * *

_It just started with everything going downhill for him when he was young. Not loved, his parents dying, being treated like a doll by his father. He hid it all away behind a fake personality. No one noticed, no one seemed to care. Only one person seemed to crack the shell with one question, but even then, it was hidden away…but the darkened night sky was evident enough to tell them all something was wrong. What could bring light back to the darkened night sky? Steve/Tony_

* * *

_Light may I take over..._

_Darkness..._

_I wish to take the light you happen to have..._

_Darkness..._

_Darkness taking over..._

* * *

He loved him, that was the matter of fact of this. But now, Tony had no idea what to do. Tears had formed inside of his eyes and he wasn't sure what to say at all. He never wanted to hear those words…but those ones were just so sincere that he…he liked it. Yet, he was scared, not sure what he was supposed to do like this. His only reply was kissing him, and wrapping his arms around him. Rogers was shocked to say the least and leaned in, kissing him back. They gripped at each others bodies, holding one another as close as they could.

"Anthony…" Rogers smiled down at the man who panted softly as they pulled away. He glanced at him for a moment before sitting up and sitting next to him. Running a hand through his hair he smiled at him. "I am glad you are not pushing me away from you..." He murmured and Tony nodded a little bit. He closed his eyes and yawned some, rubbing his eyes lightly. Rogers chuckled some and sighed, leaning back lightly and watching him. He was rather cute... Well, if he said that he was bound to get thrown out or something.

"Rogers! Fury wants to talk with you!"

Rogers groaned and got up. Of course, this was just the perfect time for him to get called in wasn't it? He stole another kiss from the unsuspecting Tony before leaving. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, looking at the ceiling. Well, this was an interesting few days for him... He still had more work to do...

_Do you hear me?_

Tony flinched and looked around, where did that voice came from? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath...

* * *

**_"You can hear me now right?"_**

_Tony opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark, he couldn't see anything. He frowned lightly then turned to face where the voice had come from. His eyes widened and he bit his lip. Before him was...another him. Yet, this him wore black armor. He laughed some._

**_"My, my...you look scared now... Are you really scared of your other half?" _**_He asked as he walked around Tony. A strange sensation picked at Tony and he swallowed. No words came from his mouth. A hand touched his shoulder and the other him whispered. **"Come on now, you can feel it. Give into the darkness that is slowly taking over. There will be no more pain then, I promise. You will feel oh so much better when you give into the darkness." **He promised and Tony closed his eyes, struggling for words._

_"No, I can't. I'm not some creature that will thrive in the dark! My team counts on me...the world counts on me!" Tony replied to the replica who sighed and shook his head._

**_"Anthony Edward Stark." _**_Tony flinched. **"Who will really be there for you when you need them to be there for you? Until now no one has cared. Your own **Father **didn't love you. What makes you think that one person can change that for you now? Your broken, shattered, destroyed inside, and yet you still try. Why? Why not just give into the darkness where all your pain will just...end."**_

_"...so? He told me he loves me...why don't I give him a chance? Maybe he will really love me unlike everyone else...!"_

**_"You are begging for that...you just want someone to love you and to keep you safe. You don't know, you want to ignore that he will leave you like everyone else. You don't want to understand that he is not there for you but for himself. For his own love. It's for himself, and you know it. Why can't you accept that? He doesn't love you at all…"_**

_"You're wrong!" Tony responded and backed up, shaking his head. It really made no difference as his whole body was shaking. He was willing his words to be right at this point, but to himself, he didn't know. He didn't know. The words of this opposite were getting to him. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. No, Rogers loved him, he wasn't about to throw him away…right? Right? He didn't know… He wanted to know. _

_He wanted to understand._

**_"It's best…and you know it…" _**_The others hands were on his face and his eyes closed. **"Just give into the darkness in your mind and there will never be pain…never again…"**_

_"…my mind…body…and soul then?"_

**_"Yes, you will forever be one with the darkness."_**

_Tony's eyes opened. "…I have nothing better to think about because…no one else will love me…"_

* * *

Rogers eyes darkened as he stood in front of Fury, talking with him. The words that were being said...well..he didn't know what to think about it. Fury wanted to suspend Tony from his Iron Man and Avenger duties because of something he found. It was... absurd! Yet, Rogers couldn't complain about it. It was... true...with the file but... Why would Tony have those files. He sighed some and shook his head. Damn it. What was he supposed to do?

_"Rogers. Get back to the mansion. We have a situation involving Tony."_

And, that was when everything came crashing down.


	5. Deep Black Armor

_A/n:_

_Sorry short again, but this chapter leads into a longer and more important chapter. Also updates might be slower as I need to work on my new Bleach fanfiction._

_Lost in the darkness... My armor is a deep black. Save me soon, save me please...Please... From this deep black armor._

* * *

**_The Darkened Night Sky 05_**

**_Deep Black Armor_**

* * *

_It just started with everything going downhill for him when he was young. Not loved, his parents dying, being treated like a doll by his father. He hid it all away behind a fake personality. No one noticed, no one seemed to care. Only one person seemed to crack the shell with one question, but even then, it was hidden away…but the darkened night sky was evident enough to tell them all something was wrong. What could bring light back to the darkened night sky? Steve/Tony_

* * *

_Deep black armor..._

_Save me..._

* * *

"Anthony..." Rogers looked at him in horror, his eyes darkened. This was bad, this was really bad. What had he done to end up in this situation? Before him was Anthony Stark, in black armor. The black was deep, like it could suck you up, and he was sure it had done so to Tony. He didn't know what to make of it, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He didn't want to hurt him. He promised he wouldn't do it, and yet...now he had an issue.

"Steve, what do you think we should do?" Clint asked and Rogers swallowed. He had to choose something, but he couldn't harm him. He looked at Clint before looking back at Tony. He had to do this... He didn't want to, but he had to.

"I'm afraid, we have to attack..."

* * *

_Tony POV:_

_Did I make the right choice? _I wondered as I closed my eyes. I was no longer in control of my own body; the darker half of me was in control... I watched, was forced to watch as my _friends_ attacked me…my body. Then didn't care I was under this armor, they just wanted to end him, _me_. Pain stabbed in my chest and I looked down. This deep black armor was about the only thing that was keeping me from breaking...

I hurt, hurt so much. Memories flooded into my mind, telling me things that made me hurt even more… I put my hands on my head and gave a cry as they kept coming into my mind…hurting me. The darkness was not making it better, but it made me realize who really cared for me. No one. No one at all.

_"Father!" I called to him as I ran up. I had made something that I wanted to show him, and I hoped that he would be proud of me unlike he normally was. He looked at me and sighed, taking what I had. He snorted then handed it back to me, having someone pick me up and carry me out. I hurt for that. I hurt badly for that. I closed my eyes as I was put in my room and locked in. Again. This happened again._

_He didn't care at all about me. In fact, he locked me in here daily, sending me food that was not done when I bothered him. I hated it. I hated it._

_No one saw me crying…no one cared. I was nothing._

**_"See? Doesn't it feel better with me here?" _**My darker self cooed_. **"After all I will never do that to you. I am you, and I don't want you to feel the pain you feel anymore." **_I nodded and then sighed, closing my eyes slowly. His arms go around me and hold me. It is odd that there is comfort in myself holding me? I don't know, maybe because it happened to be me, or something. Who cares…who really cares? At least I know I am there for myself.

A scream. A scream from one of my friends. My eyes darkened and I swallowed softly. Who was it…who just? My other self put his hand over my eyes. **_"Don't look. It will only hurt more._**" He told me and I bit my lip. What happened? What did I do? Another scream and my other self laughed…before a voice reached my ears.

_"Anthony…don't do this…don't keep hurting people! Why did you hurt them! Aren't we your friends? Or are we nothing to you? I thought…you loved me back…"_

Tears watered in my eyes and I bit my lip. I wanted to tell them I was sorry. I wanted to say so many things, but my other self growled and pulled me back. **_"You are not going back to them! They hurt you remember?" _**I knew that, but I didn't want hurt them!

_"Do you hate us that much?"_

I finally managed to say something to get to them. "Save me…save me soon…please!"

* * *

_3rd Person:_

_"Save me...save me soon...please!"_

Rogers heard him; he knew that he heard him. His eyes darkened and he bit his lip. It was Anthony, it had to be him. What was wrong? What was happening? He had no idea, and it bugged him a lot. He glanced at Thor, who was now on the ground, wincing. He had faced a full blast from the armored hero as well as Bruce. Natasha was doing her best to help as him and Clint stood ready for battle.

"Steve…then…" Clint looked at him and Rogers nodded. Tony was still there, and he needed they're help and soon. He didn't know what could help, but someone had to help him. Someone had to get into his mind and help him out. But how?

"I…can…help…" Thor groaned and managed to struggle up. "He is…trapped in a realm…his mind…but…I can open a portal to get inside…" He winced.

"Alright, then can you get _me _in?" Rogers asked and slowly Thor nodded. He winced before spinning his hammer, opening a gate. Rogers took a deep breath before he dove in, hitting something hard.

* * *

Darkness. That was all Rogers saw as he struggled to his feet and looked around slowly. He heard a chuckle then swung around see the black armored iron man. **_"Welcome, to my deep black armor!"_** He laughed, this was not Tony, and it couldn't be. This was not him. He did not get like this, something was not right here…but as for what, he had no idea. **_"You look confused, and maybe you should be confused. I am, the true side to the one you happen to love! You know what though? You will never see him again! He is now me and I am him…but with a twist. He has lost himself to me…" _**

"No! I'm going to stop you and-" Rogers stopped as the armored Tony pulled out his 'other' half and threw him on the ground. His eyes were blank, but tears flowed from his eyes.

**_"He has been broken so many times! He can't take it anymore and neither can I! He will never be the same after this! Even if you destroy me…he will never be the one you loved. It will never feel the same ever again."_**


	6. It Never Feels the Same Right?

_A/n:_

_Explicit chapter at bottom._

_It would never feel the same for them ever again..._

_Inspired by the song: Structure by InnerPartySystem_

* * *

**_The Darkened Night Sky 06_**

**_It Never Feels the Same_**

**_...Right?_**

* * *

_It just started with everything going downhill for him when he was young. Not loved, his parents dying, being treated like a doll by his father. He hid it all away behind a fake personality. No one noticed, no one seemed to care. Only one person seemed to crack the shell with one question, but even then, it was hidden away…but the darkened night sky was evident enough to tell them all something was wrong. What could bring light back to the darkened night sky? Steve/Tony_

* * *

_He was never going to be the same again..._

_He was never going to smile again..._

_He was never going to laugh again..._

_And the tears just kept falling from his eyes..._

_He had to do something..._

_Before he was broken forever..._

* * *

Rogers was horror stricken. He didn't know what to do as he laid eyes on Tony; it was just a horrible sight. He swallowed and moved closer, stopping as the 'darker' Tony put out his arm. A smirk was there, Rogers could tell, as he had an attack ready. "..." He picked up his shield and held it tight to his chest. "I'm not going to let you feed him any more lies!" He hissed softly. Well, this is one of those times that he was mad for sure. He glanced at his Tony on the ground and bit his lip. "...I can't let you get hurt...anymore. I'm sorry...I couldn't help you before..." He closed his eyes and swallowed.

"**_You shouldn't lower your guard!"_** Rogers's eyes snapped open before he was hit on the side of the head, and sent flying. A laugh came from the darker one and he smirked. **_"You want to save me from the darkness? Lies... No I don't think so. You weren't there to help and you made this worse you know! Maybe it was your fault...well actually...heh. I remember things that my other self also remembers. I could not compare to you... Father knew I couldn't so I was nothing to him!"_**

Rogers flinched and looked at him, feeling bad, but he couldn't have meant it. "I didn't know! Why, how would I know that? I was still frozen in ice!" He hissed and the other darker self laughed and shook his head. He didn't reply, but looked down at his other self. He sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment. Tony didn't move, he looked sick almost, the tears just kept falling. Rogers shook a little before he slowly walked over to him, shaking. He ignored the dark Tony as he walked over. He set his shield down lightly as he did not want to get attacked again. He had to do something. Now.

"...Anthony..." Rogers swallowed and then slowly knelled down next to him. He was shaking, both of them were shaking. He swallowed and ran a hand down his back in a way to comfort him, or he hoped. A flinch. He sighed softly and then brought his arms around him, pulling him close to him. "Anthony..." No comfort. He bit his lip and kept holding him close. "Anthony please...I'm here to help you..." He whispered softly. No response. He just stayed like that, crying softly. "...come on we're going to get out of here..." He moved and picked him up. This was just so not right; Tony didn't act like this, yet with what was happening he was changed. He was changed, and Rogers didn't know if it was good or not...

**_"Do you really think I'm going to let you get out of here?"_**The darker one spoke and walked around Rogers, who just tightened his grip on the one in his arms. The darker one sighed then and stopped, looking him right in the eyes. **_"You know…I wonder, who are you really in love with? Are you in love with the fake personality…or are you really in love with_**_ me**?"**_Rogers didn't know what to say to that. Now, he was even questioning himself on that.

"…I don't know…but I do know…I care." Rogers replied then and tightened his grip again. "I am a Captain, and I don't let anyone hurt those I care for. Even if you might be him, but you are in another sense. You still hurt him. I can't let that stay. He will not stay here under your control. I cannot allow that to happen to him…he doesn't deserve it to happen to him…" He closed his eyes. "He doesn't deserve you hurting him more than he is already hurt!" He picked up his shield and looked at the darker half. "And now, I'm getting him out of here…"

**_"It will never feel the same…"_**

"I don't care."

* * *

The dark half of Tony was right. It didn't feel like the same home anymore. It was different, so...so different. He was reserved again, but now there were no smart comments. He wasn't himself at all. He never showed emotions but the ones that broke everyone's hearts to see it. Even Thor was worried by now and was like the others as well, not sure what they were supposed to do.

Even if it wasn't the same… Rogers couldn't give up on him. He couldn't just leave him alone to be in this pain all by himself. Finally, he cracked and went to go check on the other male.

"Anthony." He spoke as he entered the room. The said man looked at him, no expressions. Nothing at all. He sighed softly then walked over to him, running a hand through his hair. He kissed his forehead, treating him like a little kid. He sat down next to him then. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." A reply that was quick, not even considered at all. Rogers frowned then hugged him lightly. "I'm fine, stop worrying about me…I'm perfectly, perfectly…fine." There was no heart in those words and it pained him to even say it. He felt bad by it as well; he didn't mean to hurt anyone but… Then, he was kissed, roughly, but passionately. Tony groaned before he kissed back and closed his eyes slowly. This felt right, but he didn't want to keep feeling at all. He groaned and then felt a hand traveling lower on his body. He shuddered but didn't go back on it.

"Anthony…" He had no regrets as he began to strip the man of his clothing slowly. Tony looked up at him, shuddering. He had to do this; he had to do something to help the man out, if with this then it was worth it. He stripped both of them and then licked his lips lightly. "Oh Anthony...I'm sorry..." He whispered softly. "But, this is for both of us...you need to...stop being like this...and...I know this will show you how much I care." He kissed him deeply.

The smaller one groaned before he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the taller ones neck. Feeling. He could feel it. Rogers smiled and then nipped at his soft neck. Of course though, they had to be interrupted didn't they?

_Um...Mr. Rogers...Mr. Stark I'm afraid that Mrs. Potts happens to be coming to the room..._

"Then lock the door JARVIS." Tony replied and then kissed Rogers roughly on the lips.

_As you wish sir._

* * *

Pepper frowned when JARVIS told her that she could not open the door and that Tony had locked it for some private time. Private time? Hadn't he had enough of that yet? She sighed softly and sat down on the couch in the living room as she waited for clearance to his room.

"Hmn. Pepper?" Clint blinked as he walked into the room. "I thought you were going to see Tony..." He trailed off.

"I couldn't he locked the doors..." Pepper sighed softly and Clint blinked before blushing a bit. He would never dare tell her of what he was thinking.

"O-oh I see...well. Rogers went to talk to him so he'd probably be overwhelmed if you both were talking to him..." He commented and then smiled at her weekly. He was hiding something, Pepper knew that. Why was he hiding something about her boyfriend from her? She crossed her arms.

"Clint. Spill. It."

"Uh...well..."

* * *

_"Ah."_ The pant made Rogers shiver as he nipped at the toned flesh before him. He ran a hand down the side of his soon-to-be lover, as the other hand lightly moved around the lower areas. It seemed he had broken the shell that had changed everything again. He was glad that he could, even if it was by doing this. _"Rogers..."_ He shivered again, the other male was arousing him more than he would have thought possible.

"Shh...Anthony..." Rogers murmured and lightly pressed his hand down against the others entrance, making the latter stop and shudder. Rogers smiled lightly and then slowly pressed a finger inside.

"G-gah..." Despite his playboy appearance, he clearly had never been on the bottom. Well, that was an interesting fact. Then again Rogers doubted that Tony had ever done it with a guy before... Not like he really blamed him. He never thought he would find himself in this situation with the billionaire below him, moaning and writhing. "R-rogers..." He bit his lip.

Softly, Rogers kissed him. "Easy now Anthony..." He murmured and moved the finger around slowly. "It will feel good soon...don't worry..." He whispered softly. He smiled weakly as the other nodded a bit and then glanced away, shuddering again. His body never felt like this before... "I'm going to add the second now..." Came the reply and Tony nodded slowly, slightly scared. He felt the finger push in and gasped softly, gripping harder at the strong shoulders before him. "Shh…it's alright…" A light kiss to the lips. This was odd to have Tony before him like this. He wasn't the same, but he felt…good that the other wasn't being snide about this.

Rogers was doing all he could to keep himself from taking the other right now. He couldn't help it, he was…so… There wasn't a word he could think of. He quickly finished preparing the other before removing his fingers slowly. He took a deep breath then distracted the other with one final kiss, before pushing into him. A groan, a loud pain filled groan. He winced and stopped. "Anthony I ca-"

"Don't. Stop." It was a simple request, but it was all Rogers needed. He took a deep breath and then nodded, waiting for the other to tell him to move. Once he got the nod, he started to move inside the other. He was tight, really tight. He took a breath and kissed down the others neck and chest as he trust into him. Tony groaned, moaned, cried out for him, anything really. It made Rogers shiver, it was different, it was so different. "Ah…R-rogers…" He groaned and gripped at the others strong shoulders in his hands. He closed his eyes. Feeling. He could feel again. Had the shell of being broken been broken? He wasn't sure. He didn't know. He just wasn't sure at all.

But he wasn't broken.

He wasn't broken like that anymore.

"Anthony…" A kiss sealed the deal between them. It was now about both of them, to be there for one another. But, that would all end wouldn't it? There was just that feeling that something would go wrong, it was there, and it wasn't about to go away.

* * *

_A/n: I dunno. This might be the last chapter, or I may continue on. I'm not to sure since well, this is a good ending point. However, I do have something that could possibly make it keep going but I'm not sure..._

_If someone could maybe give me an idea? And well I'll be honest. This was one of those Fanfictions that I never anticipated to write...so I never thought ahead to well._

_So yeah. Though this might not be my last Stony fanfiction. I don't think it will be because I have good ideas for them...mostly oneshots though. Anyways, I should go along now and work on the many other fictions I have to finish. But remember, tell me any ideas that may help with something or if I should end this._


	7. Love and Trust

_A/n: He had to tell her how it was, and that it was never going to change. But she didn't care, it was the right thing._

_Final chapter._

___Epilogue_ at the end.

* * *

**_The Darkened Night Sky 07_**

**_Love and Trust_**

* * *

_It just started with everything going downhill for him when he was young. Not loved, his parents dying, being treated like a doll by his father. He hid it all away behind a fake personality. No one noticed, no one seemed to care. Only one person seemed to crack the shell with one question, but even then, it was hidden away…but the darkened night sky was evident enough to tell them all something was wrong. What could bring light back to the darkened night sky? Steve/Tony_

* * *

"Pepper..." Tony trailed off as he watched her, her face changing emotions for a good three minutes before she closed her eyes slowly. "P...Pepper." He was almost afraid to talk to her at the moment. She looked so damned pissed off at him and Rogers at the moment. Then again...could he blame her? She _loved _him, and he had...well he had... Yeah, that was where he had to leave it really. He couldn't say how he felt because he couldn't understand it now.

Rogers took a deep breath and kept his arms around the smaller man, looking at Pepper. Well, he never expected this to go well, and so far, it wasn't. He closed his eyes for a moment. All he had to worry about was some kind of fight breaking out between the two now. Or worse, if that could happen, and it probably could very well happen.

"I understand." Pepper finally said and took a deep breath. She glanced at Rogers and smiled weakly. "You know, maybe this is for the best. You did something I know I could never have done. You actually have turned him into his normal self… For once. I haven't seen him like this in a long time."

Alright, relief.

"Though Rogers. May I speak with you?"

"…Ah yes of course."

* * *

Rogers sat down across from Pepper in the living room of the Avengers Mansion. "Now, Mrs. Potts what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked and leaned back on the couch.

"I just…wanted to understand some things. How did you… How did you manage what I could not?" Pepper asked and took a deep breath. She hurt, but she understood at least. She understood a lot of things when it came to Tony, and this was just one of them of course. "I mean, I could never make him that happy. Seeing his eyes full of light…"

"I know… It… It was hard. He didn't want to trust me at all. He tried to push me away, even fell into the darkness in order to get away from the fact that I loved him. And yet, look what happened. I did manage to save him, bring him back to feeling better. I'm glad that I could as well. I know it must be-"

"Don't Rogers. I understand it." She smiled at him. "I really do understand what happened, and I don't regret it either. As long as he is happy. Then I am happy. You brought light back to his eyes, back to the darkened night sky."

* * *

_Epilogue:_

_I love you._

Maybe those words had a greater meaning than Tony had thought at first. After all, now he was perfectly happy with the man he loved. Those words had started it as well. Now he couldn't be happier with what happened between them. Maybe it was wrong, and many people saw it that way. But to them, there was nothing wrong with it at all. The team was fine with it. Fury eventually got over it.

But then again, there were issues.

More so now.

The issues were high between the two of them. It wasn't the fact that it was not 'right'. It was the fact that Rogers still loved Peggy, and he would never get over it. It was that that was causing the issues. Because Tony knew, he would never mean enough to him to replace her. He would never replace her in his heart. He would never mean that much to him, no matter what he did.  
Maybe.

It was supposed to be that way.

Maybe.

He wasn't supposed to love him.

Yet, he tried to ignore those thoughts and think about the future they had.

Think about all of those nights he loved so much.

* * *

"Anthony…" His soft voice stirred Tony from his sleep and he looked over at his lover. He smiled weakly and snuggled into the open arms of the other. "I'm sorry for how things have been…" He began and Tony sighed, cutting him off with a loving kiss before any more words left the super soldier's mouth. That really did shut the other up and the kiss was willingly returned. He smiled softly at the smaller male and took a deep breath. "Alright, I won't talk about that ever again."

"Hn. You better not or I might just leave you." Tony replied, it wasn't a true threat of course. The soldier looked upset, but it was fake hurt.

"You better not." He pounced on the smaller male and pinned him down, kissing him deeply on the lips. Tony groaned and kissed him back willingly, wrapping his arms around the taller ones neck. These were the moments that broke his shell. These were the moments that brought light back to the darkened night sky.

These were the moments that Tony wanted to remember forever.  
And he would.

He would forever be with his solider.

He would forever love him.

No matter what happened to them all.

_You brought back my light. I'm glad to be your light...Rogers._

* * *

_A/n: Yup, this was the final chapter. Didn't turn out like I wanted it too, but this was better than how the first three tries came out. I might re-write this later, who knows._

_You know, I do like this couple, but I don't have any ideas for them._

_Now I have finished all of my Avengers fanfictions so I do need some ideas for stories... I have oneshots, not stories. Then again, I have my GrimmIchi fanfic and my two AkuRoku fanfictions to think about... As well as my X-men but some of those I am stuck on at the moment. So who knows when they will get updated. Anyways I will take ideas for a new fanfiction for Avengers if you think of any._


End file.
